


Come Back to Me

by Arro_Sohng



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arro_Sohng/pseuds/Arro_Sohng
Summary: Does this count as fluff?-COMPLETED-
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	Come Back to Me

The males had been acting strangely. Normally, they told her everything. Rowan always valued her input. But every time they reviewed the plan, they left out one major component: the escape. Elide only knew how she would flee if things went wrong, which routes to take, how to stay hidden.

<><><><>

Lorcan watched as Elide slept. Rowan's empty bed roll was all that lay between them. She didn't stir. He vaguely wondered if she would care if he told her. She certainly wouldn't. They had agreed on this plan, because Lorcan was best suited for the task. Rowan had a mate and wife, Gavriel had a son, and Elide... besides Perranth, Aelin would kill them if any harm came to her. Not to mention there was no way in hell Lorcan would let her go on a suicide mission. 

Because that's what this really was. A suicide mission. There would be no coming back. 

And he was fine with that.

No one would care.

<><><><>

Elide sprinted through the dense forest with Gavriel at her side. Rowan, Lorcan, Aelin, and Fenrys were on their way behind them. They reached a clearing and waited for the others to catch up. When they did, Lorcan wasn't with them. Elide ignored the nagging from the goddess to go find him. Go to him, go before it's too late, Annieth said. He will be here, Elide retorted. 

But it was night now, and all anyone was doing was healing Fenrys and making camp in a cave they located. Panic built against her will. No one else looked concerned. Elide gazed out of the mouth of the cave, into the darkness between the trees, imagining it was his darkness, or that Lorcan would magically appear out of the shadows, serious and uninjured, and start going on about some bizarre scouting mission they sent him on.

But he never came.

Eventually, Elide decided she should ask. Gavriel was likely to tell the truth. She found him leaning against the cave wall in an alcove, sitting on his bedroom and reading a book. She sat beside him.

"Can I help you?" He asked kindly, not looking up. Elide nodded.

"Where- where is Lorcan?" She gulped.

His face darkened, and his eyes finally tore away from the page. After a pause, he answered.

"Lorcan... Lorcan stayed in Doranelle."

"What!?" all of her concern was replaced newfound anger. How could he just stay? All of their work, his months spent chasing around the Wyrdkeys, why do any of it? He could have just stayed in the first place, and Elide wouldn't have to be here, angry. "You just let him stay? What is he going to do, anyways?"

Rowan approached, giving Gavriel a disapproving look. The Lion shrugged.

"I tried."

"Elide," Rowan said with surprising gentleness. "That's not what he means."

Elide's anger faded instantly.

"W-what-"

"Lorcan told us not to tell you. He said it would be better if you just hated him more, but you deserve to know. Lorcan saved our queen, but he..."

All the pieces came crashing together. A sob broke out of Elide's throat. 

"No, no-"

<><><><>

Elide stared at the male in front of her. It couldn't be real, it couldn't be-

"Lorcan?"

She stood in the entrance hall of the keep in Perranth. And in front of her, only feet away...

He looked exactly the same, was even wearing the same clothes, though bloodied and torn. His dark hair was the same length. His onyx eyes were sad, empty. But... there was a spark of hope. A tiny spark, just enough to make Elide think that maybe he really was here. He took a tentative step forwards. She didn't hesitate. She ran straight into his arms.

Lorcan ran his hand over her hair, up and down her back. He hugged her so tightly she was lifted off the ground. She loved this feeling, being in his arms.

"I thought you were dead."

"So did I. When the soldiers came for me, I used just enough power to keep them occupied while the others escaped. I was meant to die. Apparently Maeve didn't think so. "

"Where were you? It's been two years," her voice was close to breaking as she burried her face in his shirt.

"I..." he seemed to be looking for the right words. "Maeve... didn't let me leave. Turns out she acquired a new Cairn. He's just as bad, if you can believe it."

Elide looked up at him. He was staring into empty space. Through one of the rips in his shirt she could see red, scarred and burned skin. She touched the area gently.

"I think I can."

His eyes met hers. He looked at her inquisitively. His lips parted slightly, and he lowered his head slowly, giving her plenty of time to choose. She chose yes. Elide closed her eyes as his lips met hers. The kiss was short and sweet, but he was still breathing heavily when he pulled away. Pure happiness lit his eyes.

"How did you find me?"

"I promised, " he whispered as he pulled her close enough that she could feel his breath. "I will always find you."

He kissed her again.


End file.
